TJ Hammond Drabbles
by Kaychan87
Summary: A series of 500 words or less drabbles featuring TJ Hammond
1. Chapter 1

**TJ Hammond Drabbles**

 **Summary:** TJ is late picking up a friend from the airport.

 **Authour's Notes:** Started as a larger project with a friend over on DeviantArt. We challenged each other to write 500 word drabbles inspired by several characters portrayed by Sebastian Stan. Now I'm sharing several of them over here on ; they will be written and updated sporadically, each character getting their own series on here.

* * *

 ** _1\. TJ Hammond x OFC_**  
 **Prompt:** TJ's late picking you up from the airport again  
 **Words:** 446

 _Plane landed. Getting bags. U here yet?_

 _TJ where r u?_

 _It's been 20. You here yet?_

 _Thomas James if u don't get ur ass here in 10 im never speaking 2 u again!_

 _Screw u tj im walking home. Bastard!_

TJ sighed as he tossed his cell phone onto the passenger seat. He hadn't meant to be so late arriving at the airport. He'd been caught up in his own life once again and put his other responsibilities on the back burner. It was something he always seemed to do where _**she**_ was concerned. He pressed a button on his steering wheel, activating the hands free function for his phone and placed a call to her phone. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for an answer.

" _You've reached Maia! Can't get my phone so leave a message!_ "

"Come on Maia. You can't seriously be walking from the airport. Answer the damn phone!" TJ almost growled, knowing Maia was purposely avoiding his call. He planned to keep calling until she picked up. Like TJ, Maia had grown up in the public eye as well though she had come out of it a lot better than TJ had. They'd become friends, bonding over their messed up families and every time she came to Washington, TJ was always the first person Maia called. She hadn't been in Washington since before his most recent stint in the hospital.

"Were you getting another fix TJ? Is that why you're late? I swear to god, if you're stoned out of your mind and driving, I'll fucking kill you!" Maia's voice pulled TJ out of his thoughts, making him wince.

"Maia, I'm clean," he said, cutting her off as she barrelled on.

"I've heard that one before!"

"Nine months, Maia. Nine long, torturous months," TJ said again. He heard a huff over the phone and smiled; he could picture Maia's face, her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. It was the look she got when she was trying to tell his bullshit from the truth.

"I plan on asking Nana."

"You know my grandmother wouldn't lie for me," chuckled TJ.

"Exactly. I'll believe it when I hear it from her." There was a brief pause before Maia finally asked, "Where were you? I waited for forty minutes."

TJ sighed softly. "I know. I'm sorry, Maia. I was at a meeting and it ran late. You're not really walking are you?"

Another pause and TJ knew she was chewing on her lower lip, contemplating her answer. "I'm at our Starbucks."

"I'll be there in five, Beautiful. Drinks on you," he told her with a smirk.

"If you're late, there's gonna be a drink all over you TJ!"


	2. Chapter 2

**TJ Hammond Drabbles**

 **Summary:** TJ, pretending to be his friend's fake boyfriend, agrees to a couples costume with her.

 **Authour's Notes:** Happy Halloween! Who can guess what I watched while writing this? Haha. Hope everyone out there has a safe and happy Halloween!

* * *

 **2\. TJ Hammond x OFC**  
 **Prompt:** "You want me to dress up with you for Halloween as what again, exactly?"  
 **Words:** 524 (A little bit over, oh well.)

"You want me to dress up with you for Halloween as what again, exactly?"

"Captain Swan."

TJ just continued to stare blankly at his friend. It sounded like such an innocently simple request, something easily fulfilled with little chance of mischief. Except for one tiny detail – TJ had no idea what a 'Captain Swan' was. "Come again?"

With an exasperated huff, Maia rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "I was my hands with you Thomas! You have poor taste in men, poor taste in clothes, and now you have poor taste in pop culture!"

"Hey! My fashion sense is the envy of the town," TJ replied indignantly.

"Whatever TJ," muttered Maia. She crossed the room, taking her dark haired friend by the hand, and began to lead him towards her small living room. TJ rolled his eyes at Maia and let her pull him along. "You, my friend, are going to learn who Captain Swan is. You are going to do this couples costume with me, you are going to smile and adore me like the good fake boyfriend you offered to be for this ridiculous party. And you will like it."

"You're letting this all go to your head, Maia," teased TJ gently. Several weeks before, the young woman had shown up at his door with several suitcases, a sobbing mess. TJ had taken her in at once, helping her get over her fiancé leaving her, and had agreed to pose are her boyfriend on a few occasions. As a result, he was going to a Halloween party with Maia.

"Of course I am. I'll have the most eligible bachelor in town on my arm dressed in tight leather pants," giggled Maia as she motioned for TJ to sit while she grabbed her laptop. She fell onto the couch beside him and pulled up her Netflix account. "Now shut up and watch the wonder that is Captain Swan!"

Several episodes later, TJ found Maia sprawled across his lap, her laptop on the coffee table, as another Captain Swan themed episode streamed. "So Captain Hook, huh? Wouldn't it be better if I took on Dustin Hoffman's look?" TJ asked as he ran his hand absently through Maia's hair.

Maia let out a snort of laughter before she shifted to look up at TJ. "Oh yeah. That wig will be an improvement over that bed head of yours." She reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately and he gave her hair a playful tug.

"You going to bleach your hair for the part?" he asked.

"As if. I think Emma Swan would be more kick ass as a red head."

"That would be a conundrum for the saviour. She'd be a ginger and have no soul," TJ countered casually.

"Ouch."

"I'll be your Killian Jones," TJ told Maia but cut her off before she could let out the triumphant cheer TJ knew she was dying to let out with a finger to her lips. "On one condition."

Maia arched an eyebrow at TJ imploringly.

TJ smiled his wickedly charming smile at his friend. "I want a hook and a sword."


End file.
